


The Love We Left Behind

by dumbbrainhours



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, Other, Unexpected Meeting, Why Did I Write This?, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbrainhours/pseuds/dumbbrainhours
Summary: Y/N and Corbyn were childhood friends, and perhaps become more in the future.
Relationships: Corbyn Besson/Reader, Corbyn Besson/You
Kudos: 2





	1. The Love We Left Behind part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my friend, happy birthday! Anyway, this is my first time writing an xreader so bare with me. I’m also not apart of the WDW fandom, and don’t know anything about them.

_"You'll come back right?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Okay... I'll mis_ s you."

"I'll miss you too!"

_Tears fell from a young boy's face seeing his best friend leave him. It's a sad occasion for these children._

_"Come on Y/N we have to leave," your mother sighed._

_"Yeah. Goodbye Corbyn."_

_"Bye."_

_You whipped a tear off his facing before walking off. A single tear fell._

It's been years since you left. You thought you would never see or hear Corbyn again but you did. During those years you were gone he became a celebrity. It was always his dream since both of you were children and he succeeded. Y/N on the other hand is just trying to be successful.

Since you left when you were 9 years old, you have had some problems but none that would affect your life. Your family always supported you and wanted you to succeed and be happy.

The memory of Corbyn started to fade from your memory but then you saw him on a billboard, then all over social media.

_Why Don't We._

A boyband that just started to become popular, it had your childhood friend in it.

 _He looks so different._ Y/N thought. A small smile came across your face.

You're happy for him. He made a name for himself.

"Good morning Y/N!"

"Morning Bob," you said with an annoyed tone.

Bob, your coworker, and the only person you can actually talk to at work.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Happy birthday?"

"Emily," Bob sighed.

"Oh. I wasn't gonna get her anything,"

"Remember how she threatens us if we didn't get her anything? Well, Jess just got fired." **(A/N It's always the Emilys. I'm sorry if I offended anyone named Emily reading this... kinda)**

"Actually?"

"I'm not kidding."

"I'll get her annoying ass something after work."

"Remember her 'party' is at 8, don't be late!" Bob said, walking off.

 _When have I ever been late?_ Y/N thought.

Lunch

"Y/N!" Bob sang.

"What?"

"Did you hear?"

"About?" you asked.

"Well people are saying there's a celebrity in town!"

"Oh."

"You don't sound excited at all," Bob sighed.

"Once a week you come up to me say someone famous is here but then it's fake news," Y/N said.

"But this is true I swear! Look here's a picture someone took of them!" Bob exclaimed, handing Y/N his phone.

You took the phone and looked at the picture.

 _Brown hair **(his current hair color),** sunglasses, and black hoodie. It’s the middle of summer. Who the hell wears a hoodie?_ Y/N thought

“This could be anyone, Bob,” Y/N sighed.

“Didn’t you see what’s on the hoodie!”

You look at the picture again.

_Why Don’t We. That sounds familiar._

“Oh.”

“It’s from the new boy band!”

“Yeah...”

You start remembering the billboard and your childhood friend, Corbyn.

“People are also saying it’s Corbyn!”

“Great,” You muttered.

It would be truly amazing if you saw him after all these years, but it’s still terrifying for you.

_What if he forgot about me? Will he even recognized me? If I do see him, do I greet him? Why-_

“Y/N!”

“HUH? Oh- my bad,” you said.

“Anyway, lunch is over. See ya later!”

“See you!”

Ah crap. What should I get Emily?

The day is finally over!

You were packing your things a noticeable smile on your face, but someone was coming your way to make smile into a frown.

“Y/N.”

“What is it that you need, Emily?”

“I’m here to give you my work! It can be apart of my present!” She said, clapping her hands.

“Do I have to?” You asked.

“Yes. Now get started and don’t be late for my party! Don’t forget my gift!” Emily said, running off.

_Great! She’s lucky I haven’t punch her yet..._

“Y/N, I thought you left?”

“Emily,” Y/N sighed.

“Makes sense. I could get started for you if you get me a snack,” Bob shared.

“Deal!”

You quickly get your wallet and head off to the nearest convenience store.

While walking, you hummed your favorite song. It was sunset. Everything around you looked calming. There were people walking, talking, and shopping. You’re finally relaxing after a long day.

You finally make it to the convenience store. You head directly to the sweets, Bob has a sweet tooth.

_Snickers, his favorite._

You reach out your hand to grab the candy bar but instead you touch a hand. You quickly pull away and look at the person.

“Uh hello? I had it first,” Y/N said.

“No, I’m pretty sure I had it first,” the stranger said, with a small smirk.

“Fine whatever,” you said.

“Hey, you look familiar!”

“Okay?”

You didn’t feel uncomfortable but you just wanted the Snickers bar.

“Y/N!” the stranger said.

“How do you know my name?!”

Now you were getting a little scared because for all you know this person could be a stalker.

“It’s me, Corbyn! Remember?” Corbyn said , tilting his head a bit.

_Shit._

“Oh... hi?”

“How are you?” He questioned.

“I’m fine at the moment. You?”

“I’m doing okay...”

Awkwardness filled the air.

Y/N cleared their throat before questioning, “I see you’re a celebrity now. How’s that?”

“It’s quite fun, but can also be frustrating.”

“I see... I have to get back soon,” you said.

You didn’t want to leave but you couldn’t leave your coworker waiting.

“Oh yeah! Sorry! Could I possibly get your number?” He asked, smiling shyly.

“Yeah sure!”

He handed you his phone and you inserted your number in.

“It was nice talking to you, I’m glad we could meet again!” He commented.

“Same here.”

The both of you were walking towards the cash register. Both in comfortable silence.

It was your turn and you were about to pay but a hand stopped you.

“I’ll pay,” he smiled.

_Cute. What?_

“No. It’s fine.”

“Too bad.”

Next thing you knew he paid.

“Hey, I’ll walk you back.”

“Sure. It’s not that far.”

You and Corbyn started walking.

“You know, I still remember that promise we made when you left...”

“Really? I do too,” you said.

“What do you remember from that day?”

“You cried a lot, we both didn’t want me to go, and the way your mom had hold you so you didn’t run towards my car,” Y/N laughed.

You looked to Corbyn, and saw a light dust of pink on his cheeks.

“Yeah... that’s kind of embarrassing now.”

You let out another short laugh and so did he.

“I never got to tell you something,” he said, looking away.

“Well you can tell me now.”

“I had a small crush on you...” he informed you.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah... it’s stupid now,” he sighed.

“Who knows you might catch feelings for me again~” you sang.

“I-“

“We’re here. Bye Corbyn!” You yelled, running away.

“Bye Y/N!”

I might still have feelings for you... you both thought.

TBC?


	2. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all grammar errors. Anyway, here's the end.

The weeks pass and you learned more about Corbyn. He's changed but not as much as you thought. His love for music is still the same, has the same bright smile, and is still a social butterfly.

"Y/N look!" Corbyn beamed.

The two of you were at a flower field, a couple of hours away from town. You were looking at sunflowers while Corbyn was looking at roses. You walked over to him.

"They're pretty," Y/N said.

"Yeah... Hey Y/N, what would you do if someone gave you a red rose?" Corbyn asked.

"Red roses mean love, right?"

"Yeah."

"I probably wouldn't accept the rose if I didn't feel the same way," you answered.

"What if I gave it to you?" Corbyn asked looking away.

You look at him and from the corner of your eye, you see the dust of pink on his face. You start thinking about the question.

_What would I do?_

"It's your decision..."

 _Shit, I must have said that out loud!_ You thought.

"Uh... so when are you going back?" Y/n questioned.

"I didn't tell you did I? Anyway, the band is taking a break from social media and stuff so we could just focus on music!" Corbyn explained.

"Oh... how the hell do you have so much free time?!"

"I dunno. Sometimes we get too distracted and forget about important stuff," Corbyn shrugged.

"Please tell me you guys are getting stuff done," Y/N sighed.

"We are! Kinda... you know what I mean!" Corbyn assured.

You laughed at the response and we're glad you could change the subject.

"We should get going!" Corbyn suggested.

**~~~~~~~~**

**_Weeks later..._ **

Tonight was supposed to be the night you could relax and enjoy yourself, but two people came over and won't leave you alone.

"Y/N where's all the good snacks!" Bob complained.

"Y/N! Your closet is so plain... did you not learn anything?!" Corbyn whined.

It's not like you hated them being there, but they didn't even tell you they were coming over.

 _Tonight is going to be exhausting..._ you thought _._

"First of all, how do you both know each other? Secondly, why didn't tell me you were coming over?" You asked, letting out a big sigh.

"We met at a store, and become best friends," Bob shrugged.

"We also wanted to surprise you," Corbyn continued.

"Oh. Bob leave my chips alone before I beat your ass," you said, glaring at Bob.

Bob quickly threw the chips, "Chips? What chips? I ain't never seen any chips around here! I bet Corbyn ate them!"

"Bro... lying isn't cool. Also, you ate them!"

"You see! He's lying!"

"How would you know?" You laughed.

"I took 3 days of psychology for your information!"

It turned dead silent for a couple of moments before all three of you burst into laughter. Although you might not get sleep tonight it's worth it.

The hours pass by without anyone noticing. The three of you were watching a horror film, with each of you screaming from time to time. You were next to Corbyn on the couch while Bob was sitting on the ground. Let's just say he got fed up.

"Corbyn! Why did you invite me if you and Y/N were going to act like a couple?"

"No, we're not?"

"Oh? You're holding hands, and cling to each other when something scary happens," he laughed.

At an instant, the two of you flushed red, yet both of you stayed how you were.

"I gotta go anyway. See ya tomorrow Y/N! See ya Corbyn!" Bob said walking outdoor.

_Slam!_

"He didn't have to slam the door that hard," you muttered.

"Yeah..."

An awkward silence came across the room. You both have hung out alone a lot of times, why is it different now?

"Can I stay over?"

"Yeah sure."

The movie continues and then you felt something on your shoulder.

_Heavy._

You weren't dumb and knew it was Corbyn but you didn't know if he was awake. He wouldn't be if his head was on your shoulder. Right?

You glance at him. He's awake. Wide awake. Though, you couldn't lie you didn't mind this at all. If it was someone else maybe but since it's your old childhood friend not so much.

**~~~~~~**

The film ended. It was also late and you had to go to work at 7 AM the next day. You were tired but didn't want to go to bed.

"Are you tired?" You asked Corbyn.

"No... Y/N let's dance," Corbyn blurted.

You stared at him for a second thinking he was kidding. He wasn't, of course.

"Why?"

"Because I want to dance with you."

"No."

"Come on! Please! Just this once I promise!" He pleaded.

How long has it been since you've danced? Years. You've been so focused on the future that you forgot about the present. Also, what would it be like dancing with Corbyn? He's a celebrity now, part of a boy band, and he most likely danced millions of times... with many people.

"Fine."

"You won't regret it," he said, giving you a small smirk.

While he was choosing the song, you let your mind wander off.

_How long has it been? I was good at dancing, well kind of, before but it's probably not the same now. I should bake something. Maybe a cake-_

"Y/N come here," Corbyn said.

You walked over to him not knowing what would happen next.

"I'll take the lead, okay?"

You shrugged, with a slight pink in your cheeks. The music started playing.

[ _Out Like A Light..._ ](https://youtu.be/OFeb1LK1vhM)

The first time you've ever heard this song you got a mix of falling in love and falling out of love. It's a truly beautiful song, and it's been a while since you've heard it.

You soon felt a hand wrap around your hip. You've never expected this to happen with anyone. Jesus, let alone dancing with Corbyn. You put one hand on his shoulder, then another one in his free hand. 

_Take me up tight..._

You both started to dance, slow dance. It was truly as if you were in a book or movie. You moved your head onto his shoulder.

"It's funny I had to dance like this at prom," you said softly.

"Yeah," he responded.

_With no kiss goodnight..._

You chuckled softly.

_Did your mother always seem to hate me?_

"Remember when your mom made me cry when we were little?" Corbyn asked.

"I can't lie I did laugh a little, but not on purpose."

"All because I killed her roses."

_Would we ever fight when I'm away?_

The end of the song was near. You both stayed in comfortable silence till then.

The song did end a while ago, but you're still together looking into each other's eyes. You've never really noticed Corbyn's eye color. It's hazel, _beautiful._

"Your eyes are pretty," Corbyn blurted out.

You both instantly flushed red and let go of each other. He slapped his forehead with his hand.

"I mean... uh..."

"It's nothing. It's late we should go to sleep!"

"Yeah!"

"Everything is in that box over there!" You yelled, fast walking to your room.

 _That was so fucking embarrassing._ You thought once you slammed the door closed.

**~~~~~~**

It was morning, Corbyn was woken up by his phone ringing.

"Corbyn, where are you?!" his manager asked from the other line.

"Am I supposed to be somewhere?" he yawned.

"Did you actually forget? We're leaving today," his manager sighed.

"Oh shit! That was today?"

"Yes, now hurry up! I'll send a car to pick you up at your hotel."

"Alright! See ya there!"

"Yeah, yeah."

The call ended. It was 5:46 in the morning. He quickly grabbed his things and was about to head out, but then he remembered he hadn't said bye to you.

_They're not even awake... I'll leave them a note._

He found some random pen and paper and quickly wrote his goodbye to you. With that, he left your home, with sadness on his face.

_We'll see each other soon I hope._

**~~~~~~**

_Beep! Beep!_

Pure silence...

_Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh."

You turned off your alarm clock.

_Saturday._

You laid in bed for a couple of minutes debating if you should call work and say that your sick, but money sounds better.

You headed towards the bathroom before exiting minutes later to go to the kitchen. You entered and made yourself your morning beverage before heading towards the living room.

_Corbyn... oh shit Corbyn!_

You turned to the couch and noticed blankets neatly folded and a note on top.

_Hey Y/N I'm sorry I had to leave early! We're going back and I forgot. I didn't want to bother you because you were asleep! Anyway, bye for now!"_

_\- Corbyn :)_  
  


Your heart sunk a little while reading the note. You knew he would leave eventually but didn't expect him to leave this early. You'll text him later. Right?

**~~~~~**

Wrong. The days were busy, you had work piled up. You didn't get a chance to. He hadn't contacted you either so he must've been busy too.  
  


~~~~

**_Years later..._ **

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

"Here's the contract from the company."

You grabbed a pen and read the contract before signing it. You made it. You worked hard for these past years and you're now the boss of your own company that has been doing very well.

You look towards a picture on your desk. It's a picture of you and Corbyn holding red roses years ago. You never lost the picture and whenever you see it you smile. It almost seems like yesterday the two you went to that flower field. It's a lovely memory and you hope he still remembers that day too.

**~~~~~**

"Y/N! Let's go shopping!" Bob exclaimed.

"I'm working right now."

"You need a break! Come on!"

"Fine."  
  
You let your employees go home early because you didn't want to leave them there working while you're having fun. After, you gathered your things and headed out the building with Bob, your dearest friend.

"I needed new clothes and a break. Thanks."

"I knew it! Now, come on we have 6 hours shopping spree ahead of us," Bob laughed.

You laughed along. Bob had always been the type of person to try everything on and he has a good sense of fashion. He became a personal stylist 2 years ago, and he had become kind of famous.

"Can we also get a snack?" You asked.

"I have some," he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket.

You took the lollipop having no intentions to eat it.

"I meant can we grab lunch?"

"Oh! There's a new place downtown! I heard it's really good! Hurry up!" He said, walking faster towards his car.

You caught up to him and the next thing you know you're seated at a fancy restaurant.

"Bob, what the fuck? I said lunch, not dinner," you whispered to Bob.

"Same thing," Bob responded.

**~~~~~~**

You both finished eating and we're now driving towards the shopping center. Bob has his favorite radio station on.

_"Now for the latest on celebrities. Corbyn Besson from the band Why Don't We have been seen with a girl these last days. It had just been confirmed today that he is in a relationship!"_

"Wow..." you both said.

_I'm glad you're happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Probably not. Editing? Don’t know them.
> 
> Self-promo time:
> 
> Do you read Haikyu fanfics? I write some on Wattpad! @iwritehaikyuufanfics (i didn’t and still have no idea what to use for a username)


End file.
